Não é tão simples assim montar uma árvore de Natal
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Noite de Natal. O Trio Yorozuya resolve montar uma árvore de Natal conforme a tradição natalina, mas... Em se tratando de Gintoki e Cia., nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer, principalmente quanto à escolha de uma trilha sonora pra se cantarolar.


**Não é tão simples assim montar uma árvore de Natal**

_Noite de Natal. O Trio Yorozuya resolve montar uma árvore de Natal conforme a tradição natalina, mas... Em se tratando de Gintoki e Cia., nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer, principalmente quanto à escolha de uma trilha sonora pra se cantarolar._

**Notas:**

_Os personagens de Gintama pertencem a Hideaki Sorachi, mas tô tentando negociar com ele o Gin-san! A fic e a edição da capa são 100% minhas, então nada de plágio! Senão... Vocês sabem, né?_

_Enfim, eu fiz essa pequena fic a partir do meu jornal Besteirol Gintamesco Especial de Natal - na minha conta no AnimeSpirit, e achei que seria legal não deixar apenas no jornal, aí a adaptei toda para ser postada como fanfic. Eu me diverti a escrevendo e espero que divirta vocês também._

_Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura e Feliz Natal a todos!_

**Capítulo único**

Neve. Frio. Noite. E muito barulho na "Yorozuya do Gin-chan". Principalmente de objetos caindo constantemente no chão. Mas isso não abalava o ânimo de nossos valentes e persistentes integrantes do trio Yorozuya, que – à exceção de Shinpachi – cantavam alegremente:

_"Dingobel, dingobel, acabou o papel,_

_Não faz mal, não faz mal, limpa com jornal._

_O jornal tá caro, caro pra chuchu, não dar nem pra limpar o..."_

- PAREM DE CANTAR ISSO! – Shinpachi berrou indignado a Kagura e Gintoki.

- Ei, ei, Pattsuan... Cadê seu espírito natalino? – o albino encarou o garoto enquanto segurava despreocupadamente algumas bolas para pendurar na árvore.

- Ele deve ter deixado na casa dele. – a garota Yato disse com olhar cético enquanto pendurava outro enfeite na árvore.

- QUE MANÉ "ESPÍRITO NATALINO", O QUÊ! CANTANDO ESSA MÚSICA VOCÊS ESTÃO MAIS PRA "ESPÍRITO DE PORCO"!

Gintoki entregou as bolas para Kagura colocar na árvore e começou a "limpar o salão".

- Estraga-prazeres... – resmungou. – Vamos ter que arranjar outra música pra cantar enquanto montamos nossa árvore de Natal recém-encontrada no lixo.

- Que música vamos cantar, Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou.

- Que tal...

Gintoki posicionou-se para dançar e a garota o acompanhou:

_"EU QUERO TCHUUUU..._

_EU QUERO TCHAAAAAAA...!_

_EU QUERO TCHU, TCHA, TCHA, TCHU, TCHA, TCHU, TCHA, TCHA, TCHU, TCHA..."_

Shinpachi logo cortou o barato do trio e protestou novamente aos berros:

- PÓPARÁ! ISSO NÃO É MÚSICA DE NATAL! ESCOLHAM OUTRA!

- Você é chato, hein, quatro-olhos? – Kagura reclamou aborrecida.

- Calma, Kagura. – o Yorozuya disse em tom despreocupado. – Ele só tá com "TPN", a "Tensão Pré-Natal". Mas já sei uma música perfeita pra esse tipo de tensão.

- Qual?

Do nada, Gintoki apareceu a caráter como o rapper Psy e começou a cantar e dançar:

_"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! OP, OP, OP, OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_

Nisso, Kagura resolveu acompanhar o "chefe" na coreografia, e também a caráter – para desespero do Shinpachi:

_"HEEEEEEEEEEEY, SEXY LADYYYYYYYY! OP, OP, OP, OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_

E, claro, o garoto, desesperado, surtou:

- DÁ PRA PARAREM COM ISSO? NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM O NATAL!

Gintoki e Kagura, já "P" da vida com Shinpachi, berraram em resposta:

- QUE MÚSICA TEM A VER COM O NATAL, ENTÃO, QUATRO-OLHOS?

Shinpachi recuperou a compostura e falou:

- Não há música mais perfeita do que a "O Papai Noel é um 'XX'", da Otsuu-chan!

Nisso, ele se atreveu a cantar de forma desafinada:

_ "O PAPAI NOEL É UM "XX"! ELE MAIS PARECE UM BARRIL VERMELHO DE COCA-COLA E..."_

Os outros dois já estava com uma aura assassina por trás. Como Shinpachi tinha coragem de cantar algo tão idiota? Enquanto ele cantava com sua voz extremamente desafinada e pior que um gato rouco miando em tempos de gata no cio, Gintoki e Kagura acenaram com a cabeça, como se estivessem concordando em um plano bolado por ambos. Instantes depois e...

PIMBA!

- CALA ESSA MATRACA! – os dois gritaram.

Um duplo chute poderoso e violento atinge o garoto de óculos, deixando-o inconsciente!

- Parece que o apagamos, Gin-chan.

- Ele acorda daqui a uns 15 minutos, Kagura. Vamos continuar a arrumar a árvore de Natal.

Assim, Gintoki e Kagura voltaram à tarefa de decorar a árvore de Natal da Yorozuya. Enquanto instalavam o pisca-pisca, cantarolavam:

_ "DINGOBEL, DINGOBEL, ACABOU O PAPEL! NÃO FAZ MAL, NÃO FAZ MAL, LIMPA COM JORNAL...!"_

**_Fim (?)_**


End file.
